


Ultimate Zone

by holyverde



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please remind Kagami again why he agreed to become Aomine's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this two years ago after I listened to Aomine and Kagami's duet song. Back then, I wrote it in my native language, but now I decided to make an English version of it. I'm sorry for the lack of grammar and vocabulary since I'm not really good at English. But I hope you enjoy :")

“Kagami, hey! There will be a _goukon_ at five o'clock. Will you come with me? The girls want you to come, you know." Koganei held Kagami’s shoulder while he talked, Kagami flinched for a moment in shock. After he registered the words that his senpai said, he relaxed.

"Ah, sadly I’ve already had an appointment." Kagami replied briefly, while wearing shoes and walked out of the gym.

"Eh?" Koganei looked surprised. "You have an appointment with someone? Or do you have a date already?"

"What? A Date? No way! Why would I have a Date?" Kagami answer too quickly. Oh, crap. His senpai would definitely suspect him "I mean, err, I do not go on a date." Kagami stuttered. Yeah, of course his senpai would believe him.

"O ... kay." Koganei said, not sounding so sure. Of course, Kagami knew his senpai look at him with a questioning stare. But well, Kagami tried not to look too nervous.

"Then, can I go home?" Kagami asked. Koganei laugh and let Kagami out. Kagami hurriedly fled from there, running toward his apartment, shower as fast as lightning and opened the closet furiously to  take a pair of jeans with a navy blue sweatshirt.

Kagami looked at the clock on the wall in his room. Less than two hours and five minutes until the promised time with a certain someone.

 _Shit_. Kagami cursed. He grabbed his jacket and wallet then ran out of the apartment.

Kagami is sure that Aomine will be sulking at him. Because... yeah, he and Aomine have a movie date this afternoon—Oh God, who’s the idiot that comes up with those terrible idea, seriously? Kagami thought, but then he remember that it was his own idea.

Don’t blame Kagami. He never really know what a movie date feels like. Three months ago, he and Aomine decided to become lovers. But for this last three months, all of they did was just playing basketball, playing basketball, and playing basketball. So, Kagami thought, what’s the difference with being friends? That’s why Kagami plan this movie date, to know what it feels like to be able to spend the day romantically with your special someone. But please don’t ask Kagami why he ended up being Aomine’s lovers, okay? Sometimes even himself failed to understand why he likes the punk.

So, last week when they played basketball for the nth time in their usual field, Kagami brought up his plan about watching a movie together.

 "You mean a date, right?" Kagami remember Aomine’s question. He even remember the idiot’s irritating expression. He smirked at Kagami, makes Kagami want to punch his face.

"I said to watch a movie, idiot! Not dating!"

"Yeah. If we’re lovers and we watch a movie together, it's called dating, Kagami. You’re the idiot one here. " said Aomine, smacked the back of Kagami’s head. They argued heatedly after that, but being Aomine and Kagami, they always easily forgot the argument and ended up played one-on-one instead—the basketball of course, not the one-on-one on mattress—because, hello, as much as Kagami want it, they still haven't reached that stage.

All of this started from the end of the Winter Cup tournament, after Seirin beat Touou in the preliminary round, out of the blue Aomine started to invite him to play one-on one. Without them realizing it, they played together every weeks and became friends. Kagami always knew that Aomine is the cockiest human being on earth, but for Kagami, Aomine is the only one who can makes Kagami enjoy basketball more.

Kagami remembered. It was noon, they only played basketball for an hour when they decided to take a break and drinking water beside the pitch. It was quiet, even the wind wasn’t blowing. But Aomine suddenly said something that makes Kagami’s questioning his sanity.

"Hey, I think it would be nice if we start going out. Like... become a lovers."

And Kagami’s reaction? He obviously choke.

"You’re joking, right?" Kagami frowned.

"Nope. Think about it, we’re perfect for each other. And I’m such a hot dude. Anyone would be lucky to have me." He said, cockily. And Kagami swear, if it’s not for the law, Kagami will surely kill him.

"So you're gay." Kagami remembered stating that to Aomine.

"Not really.." Aomine shrugged like it didn’t matter.

"Then?" Kagami confused.

"I don’t know. I just like you?"

"Why you sounded like you asking that matters to me. How would I know?! " Kagami frustrated. Why the hell Aomine brought that subject out of sudden. Is he crazy?

"Oh, please, Kagami.” Aomine rolled his eyes, “I know you’re as happy as I am everytime we spend  time together. Think about it, I like you and you like me the same. It’s about time we get together, right?” said Aomine. And hearing that, Kagami blinked. Because no matter how hard Kagami deny it, he knew Aomine was right. Aomine made him happy. And without realizing it, Kagami said yes.

As simple as that, they’re became lovers.  However, there’s no _I Love You_ in their dictionary of dating. And they never kiss, hug or saying each other good bye every night. It makes no difference than being friends. And it makes Kagami wonder, why did he said yes in the first place if what they do now is the same as before?

But when he arrived in front of the theatre and saw Aomine leaning on lamppost, waiting for him, Kagami instanly forgot all of the question he asked to himself.

Because he knew the answer already.

Of course, he likes Aomine. He likes playing one-on-one with him. He likes to spend time with Aomine and yelling at each other. He likes to see Aomine drooling when his mouth is full of teriyaki burger. He likes…

Okay, stop!

Kagami let out his breath, straightened his jacket and greeted Aomine who looked down at his cell phone screen. No matter what, this was his first date with Aomine. It will be good if this day's going smoothly as he expected it to be.

"Yo." Kagami greeted Aomine.

Aomine hold his head and their eyes met.

"Oh, hi. I was just going to send you an email." Aomine said, awkwardly. Kagami frowned. It’s not like them to be awkward with each other. Perhaps because this is their first date? But what's the difference, really?

"So we go in?" Aomine asked while hold two tickets in his hand. "I've bought two tickets for us, though."

"Okay." Kagami said. And they entered in silence. Oh, again. This awkward atmosphere.

The movie has started about twenty minutes when Kagami aware that there's something wrong here.  Is this really what a date feels like? Sit upright side by side facing the big screen and do nothing? Is movie-date always this boring?

Kagami peeked into Aomine, and sure enough, Aomine half dozing.

"Hey." Kagami poked Aomine’s arm, tried to wake him. "You don’t like the movie, do you?" Kagami asked.

Aomine woke. "Uh, what? I liket it. Really—” there was a five-seconds pause, Kagami stared straight into Aomine’s. "—okay, maybe a little bit not my taste."

Kagami sighed. He knew what was wrong, they both did not enjoy this at all. So it means... this date isnt’t working out, right? There’s a pang of sadness that infiltrate into Kagami’s chest. May be... just maybe... him and Aomine dating is a mistake from the beginning.

"Okay, it’s better if we’re going home right now." Said Kagami.

"Huh?" Aomine looked shocked. "Go home and wasting money for the sake of the movie that we do not watch until the end?" Aomine snapped, not understanding where Kagami’s mind go.

"Why not? You're dozing off througout the movie. It's just stupid if we continue this."

"I'm not dozing off—well, okay, maybe I was a little bit sleepy." Aomine scratching the back of his neck.

"Clearly you’re not enjoying this." Kagami said, then picked his jacket and stood up, ready to go home. Well, Kagami thought, Aomine not really want to go out with him, right? For three months, Aomine have never even held his hand. So what’s the point in dating each other anyway? Kagami didn’t believe how much he expect more from this relationship.

"Kagami,"

"I understand. Don’t you worry." Kagami interrupted Aomine softly. "Come on, it’s better to go home than you fall asleep here." He said, trying desperately to not sound disappointed. Kagami then walked out of the theatre and down the hallway toward the lobby when a hand stopped him.

For God’s sake, Kagami was so surprised. Especially when he saw Aomine stared at his eyes intensely. And damn, his heart is beating so fast.

"We see this movie until the end." Aomine said it to him. Sounding final. And Kagami clearly not understand this at all.

"But you almost fell asleep.”

"I'm not dozing of again, I promise. So we watched it until the end, okay?"

"What is it with you?" Kagami cut Aomine’s word, pull his hand from Aomine’s grip. "Obviously you don’t enjoy this. I know it, okay? Going out is not a good idea from the beginning. We’re not the type who enjoy dating, so we better—"

"Stop." Aomine interrupted, sounded so upset. This time he gripped Kagami’s hand so hard. It’s the first time Kagami saw Aomine like that. "Don’t say it, I beg you."

"But—"

"I've tried, okay?" Aomine voice choked. "You said you want a date so I thought... we can watch this movie until the end. I want this, Kagami. I want us to enjoy this date. So... " Shit. Kagami cursed. Why did Aomine’s voice always makes his knees weak? Looking at Aomine now, clutching both of Kagami’s hands while try so hard to speak... Kagami could love him even more.

Kagami swore this is the first time he saw Aomine stammered. Is it possible that Aomine... you know, actually want this?

"So do not say that you want to break up. You hear me, Kagami?" Aomine increasingly tightened his grip, more like intimidating than begging. "Don’t you dare to dump me."

What?

So that's what bothering him? He's afraid that Kagami would dump him?

Kagami burst out laughing, didn’t allow Aomine to continue his words. Damn. So Aomine really likes him, huh? And, goodness, Kagami has never been so happy as he is right now.

Kagami cleared his throat, took his hand off Aomine and smiling.

"Who said I was gonna dump you? "

Aomine looked at him in astonishment. "But you’re like—"

“Never mind. So, we’re going home or not? We can always change the place of our date you know. We're clearly not enjoying this supposedly movie-date.” Kagami turn his back at Aomine, can not stop the grin. Aomine followed his steps from behind.

"I know. Where are you going?"

"Where else? We should at least play some basketball. How about some one-on-one?" Kagami offered, which quickly replied by Aomine with annoying grin that Kagami likes.

"Hell yeah."

So thirty minutes later, here they are, playing basketball like there’s no tomorrow in their usual place. Both until the last sweat-drop. Running, passing through wind, focus on each other, fighting for the ball until their bones ache. But they don’t care, let alone Kagami.

Because finally he knows, relationship is not merely a matter of going out on a date. Relationship is not that shallow. Relationship is when you can enjoy your time with him. And for Kagami, enjoy time with Aomine is by playing basketball. Not a movie-date.

"Here." Aomine held out his bottle of mineral water to Kagami. Kagami thanked him and drinked up the remaining half. They decided to rest after an intense one-on-one for two full hours.

"So, after this... we’re going straight home?" Aomine asked. Kagami snorted, it’s not so often Aomine asked what will they do after play intense sessions of one-on-one."Feels like doing it again? " Kagami asked, but instead, Aomine chuckled.

"Dunno. " Aomine take his bottle from Kagami and put it inside his bag. Staring at Aomine, suddenly Kagami was itching to ask something.

"Why did you ask me to be your lover, anyway?"

There! Kagami said it. But it makes Aomine chocked so Kagami had to wait. After the whole coughing-fiasco thing stopped, Aomine finally spoke.

"You’ve already asked me that question long ago! Why did you have to ask it again now? " Aomine snapped.

"Do you like me?" Kagami asked straightforwardly. Aomine clicked his tongue, feeling annoyed.

"Shut up. I’m not saying it again."

Kagami chuckled.

"I just... I don’t know. I don’t feel any different than before. You know... we didn’t do stuff or act like a couple. So, sometimes I just wondering if you really like me." Kagami said. But Aomine’s not saying anything. Kagami waited and Aomine still completely in silence.

"Aomine?" Kagami called his name.

"You remember the time when we fight against each other in Winter Cup?” Aomine voice trailed off, he looked at no one. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"When you and I both entered the 'Zone'?"

"Uh-huh."

Zone is a state when a basketball player enter a situation where their focus becomes maximum. They will not be able to hear and see any other thing than basketball and his opponents in the field. The circumstance that allow a basketball player to exert all of his strength. A magical state and only the chosen one who can enter it.

Kagami experienced it once, when he and Aomine competed in the Winter Cup. And, man, entering the Zone, for Kagami, is like entering the world where there’s only basketball, him and Aomine. And it’s such a beautiful world.

"I couldn’t hear anything from the audience. I couldn’t see anything. My heart’s beating so fast and all I saw... was only you." Aomine said. Kagami blinked, registering all of Aomine’s words in to his brain.

 "Throughtout the match, I can only focus on you and the ball you held.”

Kagami didn’t say anything. Focus on hearing the words that Aomine want to say.

"And after that, after I got out of the zone, I should be able to focus on other things right?"

Kagami nodded.

"So imagine how scary it was. Even when I’m not in to zone, everytime we see each other, when you call me stupid or when you smiled at me... I couldn’t focus on anything else except you."

Damn.

Aomine, you jerk!  Kagami’s heart-beating is going crazy right now.

"I don’t know what I’m thinking when I asked you out. " Aomine admitted. "But, when you said yes, I can’t stop grinning till night. My parents  suspected that there’s something wrong in my brain, you know... like I’m crazy or something. "

Kagami chuckled.

"And I still don’t know why you say 'yes' that time, by the way. So why you say yes?" Aomine asked in return. Kagami cleared his throat. Aomine stared him with anticipation.

"I said 'yes' because at that time you were kinda... intimidating. Being all cocky about how hot you are and how I should say yes..." Kagami said. Aomine paused, looked at Kagami quickly with a shocked face. Kagami then grinned.

"Just kidding." He said.

"Geez, Kagami. I almost had a heart attack." Aomine relax again.

Kagami burst out laughing.

"Seriously, I also didn’t know why I said yes. But, well, said ‘yes’ is not a bad thing."

"And why’s that?"

"I dunno. You're probably sucks and everything, but when we spend time together, I gotta admit, it makes me happy.”

Kagami see Aomine’s smiling. Aomine held Kagami’s hand and that’s when Kagami realizes that happiness is contagious. Holly Crap! Aomine hold his hand!

"Thanks." Aomine said. "If I hadn’t met you, I never know what a happiness felt like.”

There was silence for a moment. Until Kagami broke it. 

“Seriously, Aomine. I don’t want to end up like a corny couple so please stop saying corny and sugary things before I throw up.”

Aomine can’t help but chuckled hearing Kagami’s sharp words.

"I know. But let me tell you something, okay?"

“Shoot.”

 "You are my Zone. Before I met you, I felt empty everytime I played basketball. But you, my friend, you saved me! You've got me stay focused in the world that I love. And I couldn’t be more grateful."

Oh, God. Is it possible for someone’s heart to melt because of certain words? Cause Kagami sure he’s heart is going to melt. Thanks to Aomine fucking Daiki.

"So don’t ask again why I like you, okay?"

Final word. Kagami immediately look down, don’t know where else to hide his blushing face.

"Stupid." It was all he could say. But Aomine grinned and ruffled Kagami’s head

They spent a whole afternoon to continue playing one-on-one.

Well, maybe going out with Aomine is not a bad thing.

Right?


End file.
